borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nagamarky
upcoming holiday NS is coming up soon, it appears. sorry? congrats? good luck, definitely, and enjoy the experience. what's it to be? SAF? SPF? or SCDF? my inbox will always be open to you: (removed for privacy), for when/whatever you like. post me a note at your leisure so i will have your email address. the wiki won't be the same in the meantime, my friend. 07:17, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Departure Good luck to you during your deployment! Be safe and if you are going overseas, keep your head down. Otherwise see you when you get back. 14:48, February 20, 2011 (UTC) : Deployment?? Wut? Did I miss sth? Anyways, safe journey and hope you make it back before BL2 comes out 01:26, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Before your NS stint.. Hit me up on Skype sometime. If need be, let me know the best time to be around to reach you. We've always gotten along rather well and I'd hate for you to go without a chance to give a proper goodbye. 18:15, February 20, 2011 (UTC) you and your cleverness oh nagy, i think i love you for posting the gfy video on their page and the many others things you have contributed to this wiki. I hope you have a safe trip and that we will see you back here shortly. (: 16:16, February 22, 2011 (UTC) : Video what? Why do I feel so left out... tada 20:45, February 24, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea where you're going. But good luck. The Old Guard and I will do our best to hold down the fort. 19:49, February 24, 2011 (UTC) : I've heard the word "deployment" been thrown around here alot recently, it's not that hard to guess =D 04:53, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I've only heard it once. But if that's true, thank you for your service to our country. 11:53, February 25, 2011 (UTC) nagamarky is away for mandatory National Service. this is required in Singapore, Republic of. Initial Training is apparently much shorter than U.S. Boot Camp so nagy will be checking in soon. Anarchy My mistake, I was just playing around with willowtree...I created a GBX Anarchy with all part_5 except for the barrel (barrel_4) and it had an acc of 46.7. Come to think of it, I don't think the game would even allow such an Anarchy to spawn, I'll revert the edit... 00:09, February 27, 2011 (UTC)would it spawn? Never mind, I am stupid, Anarchies could only be barrel 1 or 2 05:13, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Upcoming absence For what it's worth, wishing you good luck, safety, and a return before BL2 gets out on your trip. The wiki certainly won't be the same without you, Nagy. Although it's just a talk page post, I wanted to say goodbye in some way before you left. I hope it's good enough. -- 00:17, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Proof reading I will miss you. The more I look back, the more I understand. The biggest thing that I have learned is not to type so fast and so much. I have always known I could rely on you when something was amiss on the wiki. Thank you for those. 09:02, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Vandal report Thanks for reporting that IP for me. My computer bugged out on me and I had to restart it. 19:57, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Bye Yeah dont you go dying on me then who will i have a proper argument with. so yeah dont get shot. Be happy, and duck 03:22, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Miss you Wow the past week has been crazy. I find myself wondering more and more: what would Nagy's input be? Hurry home. 18:14, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah Nagy, like the man said in the post above, hurry home; even I'm here ;) 13:17, March 16, 2011 (UTC) SSCC When you get back... I WANT YOU. To be on the Surgical Strike Cleaning Crew. Check the forums. 21:28, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Request for deletion: "Request for deletion of all 'Orange (weapontype)' templates." Done. 18:19, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Nagy sighting Are you back, or just visiting. 16:26, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::: Just visiting - got a long weekend off for Good Friday through to Easter Sunday. 16:29, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Good to see you either way! 16:31, April 21, 2011 (UTC) HEY! HEY! EVERYONE! NAGY'S BACK! 18:02, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Thinking positive here The wiki is definitely not the same without you. 02:34, April 22, 2011 (UTC) : party? 17:37, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::: Cannot add User:Nagamarky to the party: too many unproductive UCs/newCs. Report more vandals and try again. 17:44, April 22, 2011 (UTC) woot! Pizza anyone?-- 18:26, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Saw your to-do list I'm serving as a Sysop for awhile per a contest Dr.F decided to run. If you wish to tell me which categories you feel need to be deleted, i'll get on it as soon as I can. 18:01, April 22, 2011 (UTC) : The layout of the cat list has changed, and a few of those which caught my eye have since disappeared, so I'm not sure of what I had in mind. That said, * categories like Category:August 2010 news are completely redundant. * I'm not sure what Category:IIW is going to end up doing in the long term. * categories like Category:Charts and graphs, Category:Fast Travel Outposts and Category:Cut content which were probably created in the spur of the moment and do not include all of the relevant pages which may or may not even exist (the above categories only have 25, 6 and 3 pages respectively). * Category:Common versus Category:Green? * with regards to Category:Missions by Addon, I'm not even sure "Addon" is the proper term. Also, DLC4 has location-specific mission categories, while DLC1 and DLC3 do not. I think the conventions for creating categories should at least be consistent across all the pages which they are relevant to. : 02:27, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey nags, it's ricey here (having abit of problem with wikia logging me out every time I refresh the page, so I'll be an UC for the next little while). I like how you cleaned up some of the Usage & Descriptions, if you have time, check out all of the U&D for sniper rifles, as we just completed them.-- 14:49, April 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Help Me! Just saying, I am fluent in English, considering the fact that it was my first language, but, like normal people, I can't spell huge words or words that I don't use very often. I have seen 2 spellings of the word "Armory" or "Armoury". I don't know what the difference is, so I just randomly choose which one I feel I should type today. : Noted. UK spelling includes the "u", US spelling does not. 02:27, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ANYWAY... The point I was trying to make is that when you play the siren, one of the quotes when she opens a chest is "I've never seen anything like this!" and it isn't on the quotes. I just thought that I should inform someone who could do something about it. =] Animatorxpalmer btw: how do I make a signature : Anything constructive to the wiki, no matter how badly worded, is still constructive. : P.S. IatBr and Raz's guide to making your own pretty sig : 23:25, April 23, 2011 (UTC) : Well, it is on the quotes, just mentioned under a similar, often-confused-with-the-other category. Just put four tildes ~~~~ at the end of your posts to produce the username+date combo. 01:29, April 24, 2011 (UTC) The 4 Tildes will produce a generic sig like mine, if you want something that looks as 1337 as you'd have to make your own.-- 01:46, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi Nagy Good to see you around. Hope things are going well for you. Anyway, down to business. I feel like the revision you undid on the Atlas page was actually pretty solid. Atlas guns have a tendency to either be exceptionally underwhelming or generally superior, but rarely ever just mediocre. The poor examples almost always suffer from negative recoil reduction as well. Just a thought. I happen to think it's worth noting on the page. 04:19, May 2, 2011 (UTC) : I am working on a way to express the manufacturer material effects on their respective pages - Atlas just happens to be the page I'm starting with. It'll be back up in a sec. Actually no, the manufacturer pages are not very organized and there's no continuity in formatting across all of them; some info is also repeated on the main Manufacturer page. Since weapon properties are on said page, I'm inclined to leave them there and only there until they can be incorporated into all specific manufacturer pages. 04:34, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Back in business? I assume that the lack of a BRB tag indicates that you are alive/kicking/bhammer swinging once again? 22:10, June 4, 2011 (UTC) : Not really, I just decided it was too big for the page and that the header notice will suffice. Things seem to be coming along fine anyway, so I'm fine with sitting by the sides and killing countless modders racking up more towards my duel challenges. 00:53, June 5, 2011 (UTC) "Terrible" prefix I don't think acc4_Terrible is required for a shotgun to be called "Terrible". Might be game bug, but that's what I observe. Logisim 22:53, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Rule of thumb on this wiki...Nagy is always right. Either you're misunderstanding, or you're wrong. I'm not trying to discredit you. But it's just how it is. 02:51, June 21, 2011 (UTC) there are many characteristics that may go into a shotgun to render it "terrible." 03:26, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :1. I'm not misunderstanding. On User:Nagamarky/Weapon_Naming#Combat_Shotguns it clearly says acc4_Terrible is required for "Terrible" prefix. :2. I'm not wrong. Proof: A Terrible Shotgun in a chest, which I picked up and showing the debug info for it. It says accessory is none. :http://i1212.photobucket.com/albums/cc454/prismtank/terrible_shotgun_1.jpg :http://i1212.photobucket.com/albums/cc454/prismtank/terrible_shotgun_2.jpg :3. The game has weirdness; and it doesn't mean someone as smart and dedicated as nagy can get everything correct all the time. I'm simply trying to point out something that may have been overlooked; not trying to put down someone. In fact I respect people like nagy very much, and I have actually played with him on several occasions. :(Btw, sorry for the huge images. If I upload to the wiki, it seems to resize it and make it blurry enough to not be able to read the debug info.) :Logisim 04:31, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay hi. First off, my tables on that page are meant primarily for quick reference (if not entirely for personal use) and not the be-all-and-end-all of what should or should not exist, so explanation is admittedly sparse. Specific to the prefix in question, the Terrible prefix does not require the accessory to be generated: if I'm not mistaken, there's a WeaponDamage requirement which may also trigger it, but I am unsure about its value or even existence. NOhara was referring to my thumb. Your thumb may have a different opinion. 15:50, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Nagy's thumb is always right! 21:00, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Nagy only has a right thumb? 04:43, July 4, 2011 (UTC) To be more precise in the "Terrible" prefixing matter of combat shotguns. Combat shotguns can have the following prefixes out form the "gd_weap_combat_shotgun" tree: *gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Prefix.Prefix_Acc1_Jagged *gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Prefix.Prefix_Acc2_Frenzied *gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Prefix.Prefix_Acc4_Terrible (Invalid, instead of prefixing the weapon in question with "Terrible" it actually names the weapon with "Sighted") *gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Prefix.Prefix_Basic1_Combat (Invalid, can not appear on itemcard) *'gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Prefix.Prefix_Damage1_Terrible' *gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Prefix.Prefix_Firerate1_Riot *gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Prefix.Prefix_Grip2_Riot (Invalid, can not appear on itemcard) *gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Prefix.Prefix_Sledge (Invalid, can not appear on itemcard) *gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Prefix.Prefix_Spread1_Hunters *gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Prefix.PrefixM_Torgue1_Friendly (Only spawns on the Friendly Fire) As for the reason why nearly everything is neclected and only "Terrible" spawns on certain shotguns: Note that shotguns always tend to deal the highest amout of damage no matter if it's x7 or x12 (it's always high for it's lvl.). This is automaticly reverted back to the WeaponDamage table wich is then reverted to: "'gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Prefix.Prefix_Damage1_Terrible'" as being to only prefix with the right priority setting answering to the damage on the weapon. To put it more basicly all the other prefixes CAN spawn however are NOT given the chance to by their low priority against the high priority "Terrible" prefix. Also note that the combat shotgun tree does not carry "Quality" prefixes such as "gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Prefix.Prefix_Quality3_Wicked" and the like. If these prefixes were present in this tree then there would be a chance of a shotgun being named different then "Terrible" on a regular basis. I... I am the King! 19:10, July 4, 2011 (UTC)